1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a pinion lubrication structure of a planetary gear mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a planetary gear mechanism, a pinion is rotatably supported by a carrier through a pinion shaft, and an inner peripheral surface of the pinion is lubricated with oil that is supplied from a hollow portion in the pinion shaft through an oil gallery. A lubrication structure is known in which oil is supplied outward in the radial direction from a central portion of a planetary gear mechanism in the radial direction by a centrifugal force, the oil is caught by an oil catcher (an annular receiver or a guide member), and the oil is supplied to a hollow portion in a pinion shaft (see Japanese Patent No. 4356382 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-65741).